1. Field
One or more example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a technique for displaying three-dimensional (3D) images on a multi-layer display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Binocular parallax may exist due to eyes of a person spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance. The term binocular parallax describes a disparity between the two retinal images of a three-dimensional object or scene arising from the slightly different vantage points of the two eyes. Binocular disparity functions as one of the binocular cues of visual depth perception and provides the basis for stereopsis. For example, an observer may have an illusion of three-dimensionality due to binocular parallax. Recently, techniques for displaying 3D images using a binocular parallax principle are gaining interest in a variety of fields.
Techniques for displaying 3D images may be classified into a shutter glass method, an autostereoscopic method, a holography method, and the like. A user may need to wear a separate device such as polarization glasses and the like in the shutter glass method, and the user may view 3D images only in a predetermined location through the autostereoscopic method. Accordingly, to overcome the above-mentioned problems in the shutter glass method and the autostereoscopic method, the holography method has recently been a topic of increased study.
As one holography method, a volumetric 3D display technique may be provided. The volumetric 3D display technique may display 3D images using an optical illusion that occurs when a user views images projected on a plurality of display layers. However, the user may not have an enriched perception of depth, as necessary, despite using the plurality of display layers.